


Purposefully

by MelyndaR



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Triadverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where in the world is Peggy ever going to find a couple as wonderful as Steve and Bucky to be with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purposefully

“We’re with you ‘til the end of the line, doll.”

They’d told her that once – Steve and Bucky had.

But they were gone now. Against all their combined best intentions of getting married after the blasted war was over, Steve and Bucky had both left her, and now Peggy Carter was alone in the world. She didn’t have her boys, she felt like she didn’t have _anyone_ , let alone any romantic prospects, and she was certain that she was never again going to find anyone who could become as dear to her as Steve and Bucky had.

After all, whoever in the world was going to have Steve’s awkwardly gentlemanly ways, rigid morals, and sense of right and wrong… but also his thirst for _going_ , _doing_ , _taking action_ when action was needed?

 She said as much to Howard over one of their luncheons – “ _Who_ Howard? Who besides Steve is like that?”

It was a rhetorical question, but Howard did a double take, narrowing his eyes at her thoughtfully for a surprisingly long moment before he blinked and went back to his whiskey like he wasn’t thinking a thing in the world.

* * *

_“Miss Carter?”_

_“Do I know you?”_

_“Oh, we haven’t had the pleasure, but we may yet; you’re coming with me.”_

_Once again, Peggy slugs someone the first time she speaks to a man she’ll later get engaged to._

* * *

“ _Who_ Howard?” she repeats, too busy _feeling_ for once to notice that her meal companion is thinking too much to give her more than half his attention.

Who was going to have Bucky’s playful nature, but also his instinct to _take care of_ , his sense of adventure, but also his common sense… and, well, it would be hard to find someone who had more confidence in and ease with intimacy than Bucky Barnes did.

Haltingly, she managed to convey all of that to Howard as well.

She apparently reclaimed his attention fully, because the genius’s eyes went wide as saucers, and he nearly spewed his whiskey across the table at her.

* * *

_“Miss Carter! I feel like I already know you!”_

_“She hugs… She does not hug.”_

_“It’s a pleasure to finally meet.”_

_“Yes!”_

_“Well, I’ll give you both some privacy.”_

_“Excuse me, Mr. Jarvis…”_

_“Oh, hm… She’s an embarrassing creature.”_

_“A-ha! He’s too easy!”_

_Already having been struggling with her feelings for Mr. Jarvis – she wonders sometimes if Howard had them meet on purpose – Peggy falls in love in an instant then. In the same instant she recalls that long-ago luncheon, and realizes that, yes, Howard Stark had absolutely thrown her into the lives of this duo for a reason. And she is completely okay with that._


End file.
